Ada the Slytherin
by HP7Life
Summary: This is about a girl called Ada. She is Slytherin but all her friends are in Hufflepuff. Oh no!
1. Chapter 1 Off to Hogwarts

**CHAPTER 1**

 **Off to Hogwarts!**

A short girl stood with her mother on platform 93/4. The girl had long dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. She had pale skin and a few freckles on her nose.

"Ada, have you got everything?"

"Yes, mum"

"Mum?"

"Yes darling?"

"Will it make a difference that you and dad are both squibs? Will they be mean to me about it?"

"Course not darling! Don't you worry yourself. Now get on that train before it leaves."

"Bye mother."

"Bye darling."

The squib kissed the Pure-blood's forehead before she let her daughter run off. She then let her daughter run off and she waved as tears came to her eyes.

The train began to move and before long the platform disappeared.

Ada found an empty compartment and perched on one of the seats. She fed her owl that her mother bought her as a reward for getting a letter. For she has two older siblings that didn't get a letter. Her sister, Donna, who is seven years older than her, was so proud when she found out Ada got a letter that she even bought her the new Thunderbolt VII that was released just a week ago. Her brother, Fies, is two years older than her and he got so jealous that he threw all her belongings out of the window and tried setting her bedroom on fire while she was still fast asleep in her bed. Luckily their mother caught him in the act. Her younger sibling, age six, didn't even know about magic.

Ada thought about this till she heard a knock on the door and then the sliding on the door.

There stood two girls and one boy. One of the girls had black hair and pale skin with freckles. Which made her sky blue eyes stand out. The other girl was chubby and had brown eyes and bright blonde hair that she wore in pigtails. The boy had white hair that fell just past his shoulders and he had grey eyes to match.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" Asked the black-haired girl.

"No, not at all!"

"Thanks"

They all sat down. The chubby girl sat next to the boy and the black-haired girl sat next to Ada. The chubby girl sat across from Ada but tried not to make eye contact.

"Hi I'm Jenipher. Jenipher Annie cost." The black-haired girl held out a hand and Ada took it. "You can call me Jen though. It's easier."

"I'm Adelaide Dixie Edith Poss. Ada. Ada for short."

"I'm Zacharias Zen Zolter and this is my twin sister Zohenna Zanna Zolter. Zac and Zoe for short" The boy said gesturing to the chubby girl.

"Nice to meet you both"

"So what house are you hoping for?" Jen asked.

"Gryffindor. The same house as Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. I want to be just like them two when I grow up." Explained Zac.

"Same" replied Jen.

"I'm not bothered what house I'm in. I guess Ravenclaw would be nice. But I'm not fussed." Ada told then.

Zoe just shook her shoulders.

"I just hope we end up in the same house." Zoe said.

Everyone agreed.

The compartment door slid open once again.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

"No thank you" Everyone replied.

The door was about to shut when a hand stopped it.

"Ada! I'm so proud of you! I got a letter too. I can't believe it. Even with squib parents. Anyway, got to go. Nice seeing you. Bye!" The girl ran off.

"Wait who was that and most of all. YOU'R PARENTS ARE SQUIBS!" Said Jen.

"My cousin, Andy. She hasn't seen me in eight years. Also, yes my parents are squibs."

They all stared at Ada in amazement.

Suddenly the train started to slow down. They could start to see Hogwarts in the background.

The train stopped and everyone stood up.

Ada sighed, she was scared of what was ahead of her. She tried to keep it together.


	2. Chapter 2 Coward

**Chapter 2**

 **Coward**

"Firs' years! Firs' years! This way! Firs' years! C'mon firs' years!", shouted a very tall man at the end of the platform. Ada, Jen, Zoe and Zac all walked up to the tall man and were careful not to get too close.

"Right is tha' everyone. Okay. I am Rubeus Hagrid. For you who are wondering I am half giant but don't worry I won't eat you all up."

Zoe hid behind Zac. Hagrid noticed and he looked as if he was about to cry.

"C'mon, better get you all to Hogwarts now." Hagrid said. He started to walked and most followed with enthusiasm but some were still a little wary. Hagrid stopped at a lake that had nine boats floating by the edge of it. "Everyone four in a boat! Four in a boat!" Hagrid sat in one and he took up all the boat leaving eight left. Ada, Jen, Zac and Zoe all got into one boat and once everyone was in a boat they started to move closer and closer to Hogwarts. Ada was sure that she saw a tentacle in the water but no one would believe her. After about twenty minutes of tense atmosphere they finally arrived at Hogwarts.

"About time" said Ada.

"I know, right." Jen replied.

"Agreed" Zac and Zoe said in unison.

Hagrid lead the through the main doors at the front of the castle and into a rather large room. They stopped in front of two massive doors. "Everyone wait here." Hagrid said before disappearing.

After Hagrid left everyone froze. What now? What next?

Next someone else came. "First years. The Sorting will start soon. Better smarten up!" This teacher wasn't strict. He seemed...Cool.

After a few seconds the wooden doors opened. A student with brown hair walked in. "Professor Longbottom. Everyone is ready now."

"Thank you, Teddy." Replied Professor Longbottom. Teddy nodded. Weird, Ada swore he had brown hair when Teddy walked in he had brown hair. Now it was bright blue. Teddy left.

"First years get in a line and follow me." Said Professor Longbottom.

Everyone got in a line and the doors opened to the great hall. Four tables full of students took up most of the hall. At the front was the teacher's table. The roof showed the night sky and candles where floating in the air. In front of the teacher's table was a wooden stool with an old hat on top. Suddenly it began to sing.

 **Welcome to Hogwarts!**

 **Hoggy warty Hogwarts!**

 **Learn something new at**

 **Hoggy warty hogwarts!**

 **Learn that you're a**

 **Ravenclaw**

 **That you're Smart**

 **Creative and hardworking.**

 **Just like Luna Lovegood.**

 **Learn that you're a**

 **Hufflepuff**

 **That you're Kind**

 **Loyal and honest.**

 **Just like Cedric Diggory.**

 **Learn that you're a**

 **Gryffindor**

 **That you're Brave**

 **Daring and courageous.**

 **Just like Harry Potter.**

 **Learn that you're a**

 **Slytherin**

 **That you're cunning**

 **Determined and ambitious.**

 **Just like Severus Snape.**

 **So, come and be sorted.**

 **For it's my one job.**

 **To be a sorting hat!**

After the hat stopped singing everyone clapped and the hat bowed to all four tables. Next Mr Longbottom started calling out names.

"Aitilonias Floyd."

They boy walked up to the stool at sat down. Before the hat was on Floyd's head it shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

One of the tables clapped and cheered as the boy ran down to the table.

"Alifstone Ojia."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Alito Bodhi"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Alsio Milly."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Andil Scilly."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Asda Ashton."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Bulstrode Ash."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Cost Jenipher."

Jen walked nervously up to the stool and sat down. Jen could hear the hat inside her head.

 **Hmmm... I see. You have a lot of courage. Always the first to talk to friends. Pretty ambitious to make friends. Hmmm... Tricky. Better be...**

"Hufflepuff!"

Jenipher ran down to the cheering table.

"Flint Antino."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Greengrass Holter."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Halbioniwei Ashton."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Haneda Uchi."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Inil Oswald."

"GRYFFFINDOR!"

"Intiosiam Four."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Latlis Heidi."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Lloyd Buddy."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Mayto Carolyn."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Miasiol Ceon."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Oldime Eulalie."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Onioshaw Elspeth."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Phipps Yurika!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Polo Dorothy."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Ada Poss."

It was finally, Ada's turn. She was so nervous. She walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat covered her eyes.

 **Hmmm... Courage I see. Pureblood as well. Squib parents. Let's do something different for a change.**

"SLYTHERIN!"

Ada stood up and walked over to her table. She was upset. Jen was in a complete different house. She still had a little hope that Zoe or Zac will be in the same house as her.

"Rosier Elieas."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Rosier Ellia."

"SLYTHERIN!"

There was only one more space left in Slytherin.

"Rowle Ashleigh"

Please don't be a Slytherin. Please...

"SLYTHERIN!"

Ada felt like crying. She had no friends in her house.

"Sal Remember."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Sisters London!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"W-Weasley Dominique."

Everyone went completely quiet.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zai Zarla."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Zolter Zacharias."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

Ada already knew all her friends where going to be in the same house. That was just her luck.

"Zolter Zohenna."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

After all the cheering stopped the head teacher stood up. She had grey hair in a tight bun. There were stipps of brown from when her hair was brown but most of it was grey.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts! I am Professor McGonagall. As usual no one is allowed in the forbidden forest. Now I would like to tell you a story that I am sure you are all familiar with. Twenty-three years ago, a boy was sorted into Gryffindor. His name, Harry Potter. In his sixth year the headteacher, Albus Dumbledore died. He was killed by Severus Snape who became the headteacher after. In Harry's seventh year he fought against Tom Riddle and in that year Severus fled. Severus sadly died in that year to protect Hogwarts and the entire Wizarding World! Potter, Lovegood, Weasley, Granger and Longbottom all helped save the Wizarding world so that the next generation, you, could grow to be great witches and wizards. Remember that next time you get a detention. I am very proud to say I taught all six of them. Yes, I did teach Severus as well. Anyway, enough of that. Enjoy!"

Suddenly food appeared out of nowhere. Ada filled her plate with chicken, a little veg, and as many Yorkshire puddings that would fit on her plate. She managed to eat it all before dessert. For dessert Ada had strawberries and ice-cream. Then she had chocolate sponge cake with custard. After that she had half of a fairy cake before it all disappeared.

Hufflepuff were the first to be led out of the hall. Ada watched her friends be led out by Teddy. This time he had green hair. After all the other tables left, Slytherin started to exit.


	3. Chapter 3 Common room

**Chapter 3**

 **Common room**

Ada walked with the rest of her house. She knew her common room was under the lake where it is all dark and cold. She hated the thought of it already. Jen, Zac and Zoe will be in a nice warm cosy common room while she was in a freezing cold room.

Suddenly everyone stopped and the prefect stood in front of them all. "This week's password is Salazar!" A wall behind the prefect opened and everyone ran in. "The girl's dorms are to the left and the boys are to the right."

Ada ran to the girl's dorms. She wanted to get away, hide, cry. She jumped on her four-poster bed and opened a book to put her mind off everything.

—

 **Meanwhile in the Hufflepuff common room.**

"I feel sorry for Ada" Announced Jen who was sat on the floor beside Zoe in front of the fire.

"Don't we all?" replied Zac who was also beside Zoe.

"I wish she was a Hufflepuff. Then we could all have been in the same house." Explained Zoe in the middle of them all.

The other two murmured in agreement.

"I can't wait to see her tomorrow. I miss her already." Said Zac.

"Me two." Said Zoe.

"Me three." Said Jen.

Zoe yawned. "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow Jen and Zacharias."

"G'night." Said Jens

"Don't call me Zacharias. But good night anyway." Exclaimed Zac.

Zoe giggled and kissed Zac on the forehead. "Okay ickle brother Zac Zac!" Teased Zoe.

"I'm literally only ten seconds younger than you!" Said Zac rubbing his forehead. "He's actually two hours younger." Zoe whispered in Jen's ear. Jen snickered.

"Aww. Baby Zac Zac!" Said Jen.

"Shut up!" Zac demanded.

"Aww little baby Zac Zac is getting mad. Shush little Zac Zac. Hush." Said Zoe.

After that Zoe ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Zac knew there was no point chasing her since there was a no boys rule in the girl's dorm.

"You know. I'm kinda tired good night." Said Zac. Trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. Jen got up as Zac did and they both walked up the common room stairs together until they had to part ways.

When Jen got into the dorm Zoe was already asleep. Jen got into her pyjamas and fell onto her bed.

—


	4. Chapter 4 Yellow against green

**Chapter 4**

 **Yellow against green**

Ada woke up at three thirty the next morning. She only got about two hours sleep but she felt full of energy. She couldn't wait to meet Zac, Zoe and Jen again. She only met them yesterday but it felt as if they had grown up together. Ada knew that she was going to be friends with them till the day she dies. She just knew it.

Ada got out of bed to notice that she wasn't the only one awake. A girl across the room was brushing her blonde hair. Using a green brush, she held in her pale hands.

"Good morning Poss. Sleep well?" Asked the girl. Though she called Ada by her last name there was no sarcasm in her voice.

"Slept great. You prefer to be called Ashleigh or Rowle."

"Rowle if you don't mind."

She didn't seem too bad to say she was a Slytherin. Ada always thought Slytherins were all Death Eaters and against everything nice. She was obviously mistaken.

Ada grabbed her clothes and went for a nice refreshing shower. The shower turned cold after an hour. So, she got out and got dressed. After her hair and teeth were both brushed it was about quarter past five. _**(I don't know when your allowed out of your dorm**_ _ **so let's just say its six o'clock.)**_

Ada sat on her bed. She wanted to sneak out early but didn't want to start any trouble just in case her friends were teacher's pets.

"So... Exited for first lesson?" Ada asked Rowle.

"Hell yea! As my father is in Azkaban and my mother... Well I'm not sure what happened to her. Hmm. Anyway. Because I don't know them I grew up in a muggle town. My grandmother was a muggle and I had no idea I had magic blood. I can't wait!"

They ended up having a long chat about their childhood and family.

"It's ten past six! Shoot! Got to go meet my friends." Ada said. As she said that she ran out the door and down to the common room. She ran and tripped over a chair legs. This resulted in no injuries but it still hurt a bit. She continued running. She ran upstairs and to the entrance hall then she ran downstairs to the kitchens. _**(This is starting to sound like Forrest Gump.)**_ She stopped at the painting of a bowl of fruit. Ada sat and waited for her friends.

—

 **In the Hufflepuff girl's dorm**

Jen got up at half six and threw a cushion at Zoe to wake her up. Zoe groaned and Jen smiled knowing she wasn't the only one awake and still in the dorm. Everyone else was in the common room.

"Zoe it's six, get up!"

"Noooo. I'm sleepy."

"Get ready so we can head to the slytherin common room to see Ada!"

At them words Zoe jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready. Zoe ran into the shower as Jen got out of bed. Jen brought her and Zoe's clothes to the bathroom because Zoe forgot. Jen jumped in the shower and once she got out fifteen minutes later Zoe was already brushing her teeth and had two plaits in her hair. One at either side of her head like she had her pigtails.

Jen put a brush through her hair once and didn't even brush her teeth before dragging Zoe through the door. Jen dragged Zoe into the boy's dorm where Zac sat styling his hair. He was the only boy still there, luckily.

"C'mon Zac. Let's go see Ada." Announced Jen.

"But I'm hungry!" Moaned Zac.

"You're as bad as your sister." Said Jen.

"Hey!" Shouted Zoe and Zac in unison.

In the end Jen ended up dragging both, Zoe and Zac down to the common room and out.

—

"Ada!" Jen said. The Hufflepuff wrapped her arms around the Slytherin. "How long have you been waiting?"

"About an hour." Replied Ada.

"An hour! I feel so bad." Zoe spoke this time. "How could you sit there smelling food without eating it?" All four of them laughed at this comment. When Zac caught his breath again he said, "Let's go and get something to eat. I'm starving."

Hand in hand the four of them set off to the Great Hall. Three in yellow and one in green.

—

 _ **There wasn't much point in this paragraph. I got a little bit bored. I hoped you enjoyed it.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Lonely class

**Chapter 5**

 **Lonely class**

The four of them sat together in the great hall. Zac and Zoe were filling up their plates. Jen was too busy worrying about Ada who was just staring into space. She knew what was wrong but asked anyway. "What's wrong Ada? You said you were hungry a minute ago. Why aren't you eating anything?"

Ada turned to Jen. "You three will have classes together. What if you don't have any classes with the Slytherins?"

"We will. Every house has classes with each other." Zoe said. Ada felt a lot better after that. She filled her plate with toast.

McGonagall came up behind them. "Here you go Miss Cost, Miss Poss, Mr Zolter and finally, Miss Zolter." McGonagall gave them all their time tables before proceeding to the next table.

"What day is it today, Tuesday? Oh good! We have a double lesson of Transfiguration together." Said Zac.

"Better get going. We don't want to be late because we got lost!" Said Jen.

The four of them got up and picked up their bags. They walked up the stairs on the side of the Great Hall and continued using them stairs until they reached the top level.

The stairs led to the student lounge. They found the door to transfiguration in the room to the west of them. Since it was only ten past seven they went to the library to the south of the room.

—

 **An hour later**

After no one talking Jen said, "Hey did you know that there is a room called the room of requirement. Also known as the come and go room. It's a room that appears when someone needs. It gives the finder anything they want. These four teenagers called the m-mar-maraders?"

"Marauders." Corrected Ada.

"Yea them. They spent a whole month in there when they were training to become animagi."

"Woah, we need to find that room. Does it say where it is?" Asked Ada.

"No. It says people refuse to tell... They also used it in the second wizarding war. In the battle of Hogwarts."

"Cool." Said Ada.

"Umm. Excuse me. Me and Zac are muggleborn. Who are the marauders?"

Ada and Jen looked at the twins as if they had committed a terrible crime.

"What?"

"They were four teenage boys. Their names, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew"

"W-" Said Zoe.

"Sirius Black and James Potter. Harry Potter's dad. Their nicknames, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. They were the biggest mischief makers ever in Hogwarts. A close tie with Fred and George Weasley." Explained Ada, "Anyway, never mind that it's class in two minutes. Come on hurry up!"

They all picked up their bags and ran out of the library and towards Transfiguration.

When the four walked to the door there was a line of students against the wall.

"Yes, the teacher isn't here yet." Said Zoe.

After a minute a man walked into their classroom and told everyone to stand against the back wall.

"Hello, I am professor Al. Now I will tell you where you sit. First table I would like Miss Cost and Mr Zolter. Next table Miss Zolter and Mr Greengrass. The table behind, Mr Flint and Mr Bulstrode. Next to that, Miss Latis and Mr Haneda. Behind that, Mr Onioshaw and Miss Rosier. Next to that, Miss Poss and Miss Rowle. Behind that Miss phipps and Miss Zai. Next to that Mr Alifstone and Mr Halbioniwie. Find your seats and sit down." Everyone found their seats and sat down. "Now class. Transfiguration is being able to change an item from one thing to another." Professor Al changed his desk into a pig and then back into a table. "First we will start off with something simple. Don't worry. Let's get that boring stuff out of the way first. Turn a match into a needle."

Once the professor had let the class start the noise level raised from 1 to 999999999999999999999999999999999999999.9989797.

The professor calmed everyone down and took points from both Slytherin and Hufflepuff.

At the end of the class the only one that succeeded in the task was Jen, Elspeth, Holter and Ashleigh. Giving back the points that they lost at the start of the class.

Ada, Jen, Zac and Zoe walked out of class and towards the doors leading outside.

"That teacher seems cool." Said Zoe.

"Yea he does but that class was boring." Jen said.

"All classes are boring." Said Ada.

"What! Classes are awesome! You get to use magic!" Said Zac.

"I've seen my grandparents use magic a load." Explained Ada.

"My mum uses magic all the time." Said Jen.

"You two have to spoil the fun." Said Zac.

"How long is break any way?" Asked Zoe.

"fifteen minutes. Aw. I have DADA with Gryffindor next. Then HoM with Ravenclaw." Answered Ada.

"C'mon it's only two hours and fifteen minutes." Said Zac.

"Only!" Said Ada.

"Stop moaning it makes me feel sad. Come on I want to see if there actually is a squid in the lake!" Explained Jen.

They all walked down to the lake and stared at it for a few minutes.

"Now what? What do we do? How do we find out if there is a squid?" Asked Zac.

Zoe took her bag off her back and grabbed an apple out it. Zoe threw the apple into the water. Suddenly a tentacle reached out of the lake and took the apple.

"woah. Cool." Said Jen. "Anyway, it's class in five minutes."

Jen, Zac and Zoe headed towards potions as Ada headed towards DADA. When Ada got to class the teacher was already there. Ada seemed to be one of the last to class. She stood against the wall with her classmates.

"Good morning everybody. I am Professor Knell. Sit where I tell you. Floyd, Scilly, Ash, Antino, Holter Uchi, Oswald and Buddy. Sit in that order on the front row. Back row Eulalie, Yurika, Ada, Elieas, Ellia, Ashleigh, Remember and Dominique. Okay sit down. This lesson will be on ghosts. Who can tell me what a ghost is?" Said Professor Knell while she stood up and started pacing up and down.

Dominique raised her hand.

"Yes, Weasley."

"A ghost is a witch or wizard that died but was afraid of death. They became something that can never die. They are transparent and freezing when they go through you."

"Great explanation! 20 points to Gryffindor! Now turn to page 52. Write that paragraph and then answer the questions to it. If you do this perfectly I know I can trust you with doing a practical."

Ada got on with her work but she couldn't help but notice the boy next to her was staring at her. She looked up and stared back. The boy had curly brown hair, pale skin and green eyes. His hair fell to his shoulders just like Zac's.

"What do you want? Elieas." Whispered Ada.

"Er... Umm. Nothing." He replied.

Ada continued her work and then when she was done she raised her hand.

"Poss?"

"I'm finished Professor."

Knell looked at the clock. It was 11:25. "You may leave Poss. 5 points to Slytherin."

Ada stood up and left. She walked to HoM. By the time she got there a class of 5th years started to leave.

A ghost floated out of the classroom. "Oh, are you here already? Come in. Stand by the wall while the rest come. After three minutes of awkward silence, people started to come in.

"Okay everyone. I am Professor Bins. These people sit on the front row. Bodhi, Ellia, Four, Ashleigh, Coen, Ada, Ashton and Yurika. Back row. Dorothy, Holter, London, Antino, Carolyn, Ash, Milly and Uchi. Okay everyone sat down? Let's start."

Within five minutes nobody in the classroom was actually listening.

After a very long boring class (and being given homework.) Ada ran to Herbology to meet her Friends.

"Ada!" Jen screamed when she saw Ada running towards them. "Finally. We can speak. Class is over!" Everyone laughed at this. "C'mon I didn't listen in class and we got homework. Let's go to the library." Said Jen.

"I got homework and didn't listen either." Explained Ada.

They all ran into Hogwarts making jokes and lightly punching each other.

"Jen, have you finished your homework yet? I'm bored." Moaned Zac.

"No. Have you?"

"Haven't even started it. Can't be bothered. We have till Monday to hand it in."

"Well at least start it."

"Ugh fine."

After An hour and half everyone finished their homework.

"Come on. I'm bored." Said Zoe.

The four of them played exploding snap until three o'clock.

"Come on. One more game?" Asked Ada.

"We can't" said Zac "We have Astronomy in 30 minutes. We need to get ready."

"Oh okay." Said Ada. She watched her friends run off. She was alone again. Ada made her way to her dorm and sat on her four-poster bed.

"Friends in Astronomy? Mine too. Gryffindor." Said Ashleigh.

Ada smiled at her knowing someone else was in her boat. They talked until it got dark and the other girls in the dorm came. After that Ada decided it was time for bed.


	6. Chapter 6 The argument

**Chapter 6**

 **The argument**

Halloween was coming up and everyone was looking forward to the Halloween feast. It was the night of October 29th.

Ada, Zac, Zoe and Jen were sat by the lake. Zoe kept flicking grapes into the lake just to see them be taken by a massive tentacle. Ada watched and Zac and Jen were finishing their homework.

"It's twenty to nine! I'm going to get to bed." Announced Ada. Ada got up and put her stuff into her bag. "You coming Zo?"

Zoe nodded and walked up to the castle with Ada.

That left Jen and Zac by the lake doing their homework. After ten minutes of silence Zac spoke.

"Hey Jen?"

"Yea."

"You know Ada."

"Yeas I know her because she kinda just left right now."

"Well you see. I've been thinking."

Jen forgot what she was writing because of Zac. This made her angry. She isn't very good at controlling her anger. She tries but she can't control it. "Bet that was hard." Jen spat.

"Hey what was that for? Anyway, she's a Slytherin and we are in Hufflepuff. Not the best combination."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no!" Jen was on her feet and had her voice raised now. "You, Zoe and Ada are my best friends! Well you were. I'm not hating Ada just because she is in Slytherin. What kind of Hufflepuff are you!"

Jen picked up her potions book and parchment. Then she ran off towards the castle. She met Professor Longbottom.

"What are you doing out after Curfew?"

"Sorry I was just going to my common room now."

"Okay. I will let you off this time miss Cost. One point from Hufflepuff."

Jen ran to her common room and to her dorm.

"Hi Zoe"

"Hi Jen. By the way. I never asked. When's your birthday?"

"25th December."

"On Christmas! I feel sorry for you!"

"When's yours?"

"31st October."

"Woah. You're like a Frankenstein baby."

"When's Ada's?"

"19th of February. Only one with a normal birthday. I'm sleepy. Night, Zoe."

"Night, Jen."


	7. Chapter 7 Dark Past

Chapter 7

Dark past.

The following day Jen told Zoe what Zac had said.

"That's horrible. Wait till I tell Aunt what he said. He'd be in so much trouble. She might even send him a howler."

"I hope he doesn't get a howler. I don't want Ada to know. She will be so upset."

"I'm still writing to mum about what he has said. It was a horrible thing to say."

Jen nodded and got out of bed. "I'm going to breakfast. I'm hungry."

"You're not hungry you're greedy."

"Hey"

Jen and Zoe went to the great hall and found Ada sitting with Ashleigh Rowle.

"Hi Ada!" Said Zoe sitting down next to Ashleigh.

"Hi." Said Ada. "Did I ever introduce you two to Ashleigh?"

"No" said Jen "Well hi Ashleigh. I'm Jenipher but everyone calls me Jen. This is Zohenna."

"Zoe for short" Zoe said.

"Nice to meet you two." Said Ashleigh shaking Zoe and Jen's hands.

"Ada what you doing?" Asked Jen looking at the parchment that was scattered in front of Ada.

"Just drawing. Oh hi!"

Everyone turned to see Zac walking up to them.

"Hey Jen." Jen stood up and glared at Zac. "I-I wanted to... Umm... Well apologize about last night. What I said what horrible. I was an idiot."

"And you still are an idiot. You say something horrible and the expect me to forgive you."

"Well yeah."

Jen slapped Zac across the face and sat down again. Everyone stared at her with their mouth hanging open.

"That was the best thing that I have ever seen." Said Ashleigh.

"That reminds me." Said Zoe taking a piece of parchment from the pile in front of Ada and started to write.

—

On Halloween morning Jen and Ada woke Zoe up by jumping on her bed.

"Ohhh! Happy Hogwarts birthday Magic wizard birthday Fun, wizard, happy birthday Fun, fun, fun, fun Magic flavored birthday cake Wizard wishes you will make Happy birthday, dance with everyone" sang Ada and Jen.

"I'm awake!" Announced Zoe "Ada how did you get in here!"

"Jen let me in. Anyway, Happy birthday. Open your present. I want to see your reaction!"

Zoe got up and grabbed the present that Ada was pushing towards her. She unwrapped it to find about 200 chocolate frogs.

"How did you get all these? There's loads!"

Zo,

Tell Jen I'm sorry for what I said and please stop ignoring me. I didn't know what I was saying

\- Zac

"Who is it from?" Asked Ada.

"Zac. Jen, he says he is sorry."

Jen gave a nod and Ada looked confused. "Sorry about what?".

"It's nothing" said Jen shaking her head. "Open the other!"

Zoe picked up the other present and opened it. There was a book, a chess set and a letter. Zoe grabbed the letter and read it.

Hello Zohenna. Happy birthday! Hope you have a brilliant day. Enjoy yourselves. I have sent a howler to Zac. He did a horrible thing.

Auntie Alice.

Zoe picked up the book. "Tales of beadle and the bard."

"Who is it from?" Asked Ada.

"Why are you so nosy Ada." Zoe joked "My Auntie."

"Hasn't your mum and dad sent you anything?" Asked Jen.

"Dad's in Azkaban. Mum's dead." Said Zoe casually while flicking through the pages of Beadle and the bard."

"What happened?" Asked Ada.

"Huh?" Asked Zoe. She wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. "Oh yeah that. Dad was put in Azkaban for killing a werewolf when I was five and Mum committed suicide due to stress about dad being in Azkaban and other things. I was seven."

"That's horrible." Said Jen

"Yeah. Let's get some breakfast. I'm hungry." Said Zoe.

They all agreed and walked to the great hall.

Zoe sat down and pilled bacon on her plate. Jen did some of her homework while Ada just sat there. She couldn't eat after what she just heard. Zoe just talked about it as if it was nothing. She should be in Gryffindor.

"Mail!" Shouted a bot from the Ravenclaw table.

Zoe looked up. She could see Allie, her family owl. Allie was carrying a red envelope.

(A/N) Sorry I took so long to write this. I been busy with school and stuff. (=


End file.
